


The World As He Rebuilds It

by PaleDarkQueen



Series: Midnight Rose [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fantasy, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleDarkQueen/pseuds/PaleDarkQueen
Summary: With Kane defeated, Taylor can finally return to her "normal" life. Wedding bells are ringing, and a new chapter in her life is starting. However, something dark is hidden within Taylor's memories and it's starting to stir. Perhaps some things are best left forgotten...





	1. Chapter 1

            It had been years since she last saw her lover’s face. Was is six now or seven? Not that it mattered. Even a day apart from him was too long. The woman paused in her trek, taking a moment to observe the quiet fall of snow. To be quite frank, their separation had been a nightmare. Though, she didn’t remember much of it. Her mouth twisted into a frown. How cruel that woman was, making her live another’s life. While she enjoyed painting, it could never erase the agony of knowing what she had lost. With a shrug, she continued down the path. It didn’t matter now. Her nightmare would end soon.

            Were they supposed to meet at one or two? She glanced at her watch. It couldn’t hurt to be early, she mused. Letting out a puff of white air, Chrissy checked to see if that man was following her. He was always rather obvious with that trenchcoat, but she knew it was never about discretion. It was a reminder that Julia was always watching. Well, usually. A smile tugged at her lips when she realized he was nowhere to be found. She had been so afraid that it was a trick, but clearly that was not the case. Feeling re-energized, Chrissy skipped to the gazebo nestled within the small park.

            Plopping onto the wooden benches within, the fiery-haired woman checked her phone. Ten minutes ‘til. Humming, she set the phone beside her and swung her legs back and forth. Soon, she would finally see her children again. God, the anticipation was killing her! Pumping her legs faster, Chrissy started grinning. It felt too good to be true, and she often had to replay the phone call in her head in order to cement it into reality.

            She had just finished an exhibit the night she got the call. At first, Chrissy had stared at the unknown number thinking that Julia was calling her. After all, the Mage would be more than aware that her memories had returned. She had considered letting it go to voicemail, but figured that it would be best to just deal with the bitch. Imagine her surprise when a different voice was on the other end.

           

_“Hello? Can I help you?”_

_There was an audible gasp. How strange. Was it a wrong number?_

_“…Hello?”_

_“Hey.”_

_Chrissy nearly dropped the phone. There was no way it was her. No way in hell. Yet, everything fiber of her being begged for it to be real. There was a sniffle, then the voice spoke once more, sounding like she was going to cry._

_“Do you remember me?”_

_Holy mother of god on a stick!_

_“Taylor? Is that you?”_

_The girl let out a choked sob._

_“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me. Are you safe?”_

_Scrambling out of bed, Chrissy shot through the apartment ensuring that every door and window was locked. Though she doubted Julia would react so quickly, she checked if anyone was visibly stalking her. Satisfied with the empty sidewalks and alleys, Chrissy returned to her room._

_“I think so.”_

_Taylor let out a sigh of relief._

_“Good. Okay, I need you to listen to me carefully. The Council is holding you hostage. I know it sounds crazy, but-!”_

_“Sweetheart, I know.”_

_There was a long pause._

_“I…suppose that makes things easier. Where are you at? I can come get you.”_

_Chrissy grabbed a bill off her nightstand._

_“It looks like I live in Rubanix City. 164 Nightshade Drive.”_

_Before the girl could speak, Chrissy interrupted her, tossing the offending piece of mail aside._

_“Dear, don’t jump the gun quite yet. You know that Julia will have someone here soon, and I’m not the only one she has.”_

_“Chrissy, I-!”_

_She shook her fiery mane._

_“No. If you’re planning a rescue, we need to do it right.”_

_There was a disgruntled grumble._

_“Taylor, you know better than to argue with me,” Chrissy said with her mom voice, causing the young woman to groan._

_“Damnit, I’m twenty-five you know!”_

_Cue the rolling of crystal blue eyes._

_“The first person you need to rescue is Katrina Darksoul. If I remember correctly, she was thrown into that prison in the Void.”_

_“You want to me to save the ex-leader of the Guardians before the Demon Queen?” Taylor retorted incredulously._

_Chrissy shrugged._

_“With her, you have an army. I’m sure it would be an easy matter to convince her to join you. After all, I’m sure she’s rather displeased with Julia.”_

_The girl huffed._

_“If I drop her off with Vincent and the others, they’re just going to kill her.”_

_That…that was a good point._

_“Fine, fine. Come get me first. I’m sure I can convince Vincent not to rip her head off.” She sighed. “I suppose you would like to know where the others are.”_

_“Yeah…wait let me make a list. Um…ah! Here we go. Actually, let me jot some names down.” A pause. “There we go. Okay, where’s Erika at?”_

_“Taylor, add Katrina to that list.”_

_The young woman let out an exasperated sigh._

_“I really don’t think-.”_

_“Now, dear,” Chrissy chided sternly._

_She heard the scratch on pen on paper._

_“Abyssal Prison, right?  
            “Yes. Erika is currently in the Mage Kingdom. I believe she was married off to Arian’s cousin Lance.” Crystal eyes hardened. “I swear I will have his head if he has so much as laid a hand on my baby girl.”_

_Silence._

_“Taylor, I don’t care how powerful you are. I get first dibs. Understand?”_

_“Yes, Chrissy.”_

_The woman paused for a moment to think._

_“Wendy and Zora vanished after the Battle of Crystal Springs, and no one knows where they are. The same for Dessie. God, I hope she’s okay. She was always a very fragile Immortal. Now, Aya is here in the city with me, though I’m afraid she’s in the Hall of Realms. She and another girl I believe. Elizabeth Midford? That sounds right. Poor child was an experiment of Julio’s. Blasted Mage could never leave the Void well enough alone.”_

_Taylor made an appreciative noise._

_“I’m sure Nali will be relieved to hear that her daughter is alive.”_

_Chrissy’s brow furrowed._

_“Nali? Sweetheart, what are you talking about?”_

_“Oh! Nali and a few other people have been guarding me. She’s been teaching me to fight, and I think I’ve finally mastered shooting a bow!”_

_The Queen listened to the girl gush over her mentor, her blood slowing turning to ice. Finally, when she could bear it no more, Chrissy interrupted her._

_“Taylor, Nali’s dead.”_

_The girl fell into stunned silence._

_“Nali…she tried to rescue me after the first memory wipe ended. Arian turned her to ash in front of my very eyes.”_

_“Then…then who’s…” Taylor took a shuddering breath. “There’s a woman here. She looks and acts just like Nali.”_

_The young woman started to hyperventilate._

_“She-she-she! How? Why? No. Nononono! I-I can’t-!”_

_“Taylor, deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.”_

_Chrissy heard the girl trying to control her breathing._

_“Good. Now, I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?”_

_“…Yeah.”_

_“Okay. I want you to think about this carefully. What Races can change their appearance?”_

_“Um…Shapeshifters. Demons. …Oh. Mages.”_

_Chrissy nodded, despite the girl not being able to see her._

_“Her name is Marissa. She’s fairly new to the Council. Honestly, there really wasn’t any fanfare when she came into power, but I’m sure that’s was all part of Julia’s plan.”_

_Another pause._

_“I’m going to kill her.”_

_“No, you’re not,” Chrissy snapped. “What you are going to do is leave my husband a note. It’s going to say “The shadow is watching”. He’ll know what that means. Once you do that, you are going to leave without telling anyone. I’m sure you can understand why.”_

Chrissy snapped from her thoughts at the sudden weight beside her. Peeking through a ruby curtain, she was surprised to see a rather large man on the bench next to her. He was dressed warmly in a gray suit and black coat with matching gloves. The man had the hood of his coat up, hiding his face from her as he opened a newspaper and began to read. Fear crept over her as she watched him. They were the only ones in the park right now, and there were plenty of other benches for him to sit at. Why next to her?

 _He might be one of Julia’s spies,_ she realized with horror. _Oh, god… If he sees Taylor, what’s going to stop him from kidnapping her?_

            Picking up her phone, Chrissy pretended to be engrossed in something on the screen while carefully feeling for the chisel hidden in her coat pocket. While it seemed he would only observe her, the second he made a move towards Taylor, he would find this sticking out of his throat. Blue orbs hardened. She may not be one of her biological children, but Taylor was her daughter and she would be damned if he hurt her.

            The rustling of the newspaper made her jump, and her head snapped towards the man. A faint smile had appeared on his otherwise expressionless face, and the eye she could see was watching her with amusement. Did he find her cautiousness funny? A ball of fire burned in her chest. He wouldn’t be laughing when she stabbed his bitch ass. Before she could retrieve her weapon, the man folded the paper and turned towards her.

            “I’m surprised this worked so well.”

            The feminine voice caught Chrissy off guard. Wait…

            “Oh my god.”

            The man gave her a cheeky grin as he lowered the hood. Or, rather she did. Long hair tumbled over Taylor’s shoulders as the young woman relieved herself of the coat. The suit, Chrissy realized, was stuffed with a large pillow against the girl’s stomach to give the illusion of an overweight man. Well…she supposed that was one way to hide one’s bustiness.

            “Is it smart to reveal yourself out in the open?” The Queen asked as Taylor stripped off the suit.

            The young woman shrugged, smoothing the skintight dress underneath.

            “All your stalkers are knocked out, and I took the liberty of giving Julia’s spies something else to chase. By the time they realize it’s not me, we’ll be long gone.”

            Taylor grunted as the fiery woman tackled her. Feeling more than a little awkward, the Angelic woman stood there as Chrissy crushed her into a hug, sobbing pitifully.

            “I thought I would never see you again!” she wailed.

            “I, um…”

            She was suddenly looking into teary crystal eyes.

            “Oh, my beautiful daughter. Look at the woman you’ve become!” Taylor was roughly spun in a circle. “How lucky my son is!”

            Her smile melted away as the girl flinched. Oh… Did something happen? Her grief-stricken face said yes. Damn that boy! Chrissy glowered at no one in particular. She told him over and over again not to take what he had for granted! Did he not listen to anything she said? A hand on her shoulder pulled her back to reality. That’s right. This was not the time nor the place to deal with Shay’s thoughtlessness.

            “So…how are we leaving?”

            Grateful for the change in subject, Taylor held up a scroll.

            “I picked up this little beauty last night. Once I speak the words on the page, a temporary portal to any haven city opens.” A smirk appeared on Taylor’s face. “How wonderful for my little group to be based on the outskirts of one. Shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

            A pale pink stone on a silver chain swung aimlessly over a map of Starfield. The owner of the stone let out a small sigh before moving to a map of the Realms. Continuing the slow, methodical movement of the scrying stone, Lacey prayed that it would land. It didn’t even matter where! Just…somewhere! Her heart fluttered as the stone paused over Rubanix City, but it continued its irritating swing a moment later. Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, Lacey let the stone drop from her hand. Turning to gather the books Sebastian requested, she failed to see the stone standing straight up on the map, pointing to the very city she resided in.

            Struggling to see past her tower of books, the Witch passed by a study where a familiar pair sat quietly, coming to terms with yesterday. The one behind the desk stared blankly at the teacup in his hand. The snowy one patted his hand and gave him a gentle smile when he looked up. A pang of grief pierced Lacey’s heart, and she forced herself to look away. She tried to push away the memories of blood and betrayal, but it clung to her like a cobweb. There were reminders all around the manor, from walls splattered with blood, to the crunch of glass underfoot. All signs of a battle they won. Yet, why did it feel like they lost?

            The door to the suite opened before she could knock. Dull red eyes peered at her wearily before Sebastian gestured for her to enter. As she stepped onto plush carpet, Lacey noted how immaculate the room looked compared to the manor. The holes that littered the walls yesterday were gone and the windows were replaced. Though the rest of the manor was neglected, he would not allow the same for this room. Never.

            The Demon motioned silently to the couch as he disappeared into the bedroom. A quick peek after him showed a room in the midst of repair, though it seemed that Sebastian was moving much slower than normal. For a moment, Lacey feared he was hiding an injury. Even someone like him would have difficulty fighting Nali. Yet, he did not limp and he showed no signs of pain. Well…other than the hurt in his eyes, but it was not for the same reason as hers. A sigh escaped ruby lips as the Witch fell onto the couch. He was doing so well yesterday. Whenever his lover was gone, he usually moped about the manor or was moody and irritable. This time, after reading Taylor’s letter, he immediately snapped into action. Shoving one of his fiancée’s favorite dresses at her, he went to cool off before starting the hunt for Taylor. Then… Lacey buried her face in her hands. Then they were betrayed.

            Nali, the friendly and kind Amazon, had attacked Ciel when the group split up to assist the pissy Demon. Had it not been for Vincent, the giant woman would have cleaved him in half just outside his own study. From there, all hell broke loose. As Nali fled through the manor, a group of rather disgruntled Angels had burst through the windows and began to slaughter any in their path. It took a combined effort of all Supernaturals in attendance to drive them off, and even then it was barely. Almost half of the Supernatural leaders were dead. Ciel’s staff was snuffed out near the very beginning, though they did manage to buy the boy and his mate some time to escape when Nali reappeared.

            By the time the sun rose the next morning, only a handful of people remained. This was in no small part in thanks to Alexandra, whose barrier withstood the raging Amazon long enough for Vincent and Undertaker to subdue her. Imagine Lacey’s surprise when, upon her death, the giant woman shrunk down to a teenage girl with choppy pink hair. When Alex’s barrier shattered, those within it were left with the sickening realization that someone they loved and cared about had been nothing more than a spy.

            Lacey wanted to believe that the real Nali had been switched very recently, but a search of the woman’s room proved otherwise. Coded notes and encrypted journals found beneath the mattress proved her betrayal, but it was the picture of Taylor that turned her stomach. Clearly taken without her knowledge, it showed the young woman in an oversized t-shirt and leggings carrying a clothes basket. She seemed to be chatting amiably with an older man next to her, a bright smile on her face. Sebastian’s face had distorted with rage at the sight of it, his form flickering.

            “This…this is from Ashville,” he said through gritted teeth. “A few weeks after we met.”

            It could only be concluded then that Nali, or whoever this girl actually was, had been feeding information to someone for years. Most likely to Kane, considering how often Taylor seemed to be kidnapped. However, if that was the case, why was she still here? Were they wrong about her being Kane’s spy? Or…had Kane been working for someone?

            “It appears…we have visitors.”

            Sebastian’s sudden appearance jolted the Witch from her thoughts, and she blinked at him with surprise.

            “Visitors? But…who could be here?”

            With a shrug, Sebastian left her on the couch as he ventured to the door. He doubted that it would be anymore Angels. They had been more than content to break into the manor. As he strolled past the dining hall, Vincent appeared beside him, falling into step with the tall Demon. Though he looked ragged from the battle, the light had returned to his mossy eyes. He walked beside the moody butler with his hands clasped behind him, raising an eyebrow at the Demon’s dark look.

            “Does my presence bother you?”

            Sebastian’s eyes snapped towards the hall before them.

            “I do not think it is wise for you to put yourself at risk. We had no idea who is behind that door, nor their intentions.”

            The Demon King pondered that as they stopped in front of the tall doors.

            “Perhaps, but I have never been one to run from a fight.”

            With a disgruntled grunt, Sebastian swung the doors open. To his surprise, a woman with fiery hair stood before him, wringing an envelope in her hands. Eyes the color of the ocean studied him with interest as she cocked her head to one side. Strangely, she was dressed in a winter coat and long peasant skirt and seemed unbothered by the rain that soaked her. After a tense moment of the two staring each other down, she smiled and held out the letter.

            “You must be the moody, yet handsome young man I’ve been told to give this to.”

            Unamused, Sebastian took the letter from her and stepped back as to not drench the paper with rain. While he cautiously opened the damp envelope, Vincent took the opportunity to stick his head out the door. Sharp eyes saw the man’s skin pale to the color of milk, and in the blink of an eye, Sebastian was between them. A silver butter knife rested inches from the woman’s throat, and she gasped with fear. Before he could growl out what would happen if she so much as twitched, he was roughly shoved out of the way. Gawking at the Demon King’s unsightly behavior, Sebastian was treated to the man grabbing their visitor by the waist and spinning her in circles.

            “My love! My world! My life! You’ve returned to me!”

            He set her back on the ground and crushed his lips against hers, dipping her backwards. The woman’s face turned the color of her hair when Vincent finally let her breathe. Bashful, she twirled a strand of hair around her finger like a schoolgirl while poking at the dirt with her boot. The Demon King beamed at her, oblivious to the utterly dumbfounded butler behind him. With a mischievous smirk, he swept the woman off her feet. Her squeal caused him to throw his head back and laugh as they crossed over the threshold. Then, finally noticing the frozen Demon, he nodded to the woman.

            “Sebastian, this is my wife, Chrisella.”

            The woman gave him a shy smile.

            “Please, call me Chrissy.”

            Her blush deepened as Vincent planted a kiss on her check.

            “I will be retiring to my room for the night. Please inform the others for me, and feel free to disclose the return of my Queen.”

            Staring after the pair with mouth agape, Sebastian watched them disappear down the hall. Then, realizing how foolish he looked, he quickly picked his jaw off the floor. Dazed, he wondered if he should go after Vincent. After what happened yesterday, how did he know that was really his wife? His gaze fell to the envelope in his hands. Chrisella stated that this was for him. Who was it from? Pinching the paper between his fingers, Sebastian pulled out a relatively dry letter. A sigh escaped his lips at the messy handwriting, but his shoulders slumped with relief. She was okay.

            _Sebastian,_

_I’m writing this to let you know that I’m okay. I mean, as okay as I can be. …Whatever. Anyway, my first rescue has been successful. As I’m sure you’re aware, the woman who handed this to you is Vincent’s wife, and also the closest thing I have to a mother. I should warn you that she still thinks Shay and I are a thing, so you might want to let Vincent explain that. It might be…awkward._

_Also, I’m sure you’re aware of this by now, as well, but Nali isn’t who she says she is. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before I left, but I didn’t want her to run and tell her boss what I was doing. Be careful when you confront her. Even as an imposter, she is still a force to be reckoned with. I’m praying you and the others will be okay._

_I know you’re probably still pissed with me. I don’t blame you. This cycle of me running off and you saving me has gotten old. I promise you that won’t be the case this time. I’m more than strong enough to protect myself now, and I’m being extremely careful about staying off Julia’s radar. …Kinda. I know, I know! But you have to understand how difficult it was to get within a block of Chrissy. If I hadn’t knocked out all those guys, she would still be imprisoned. And, if it makes you feel better, I only have four more people to rescue right now. I mean, there’s a lot of things I could do and people I could get, but I know I can’t do all of it on my own. I just need to loosen some of Julia’s grip on our group. Anyway, I just wanted to keep you informed. I love you!_

_Taylor Rose Pryce_

            Hours later, when Sebastian retired to his room, he found himself re-reading the young woman’s note. Something about her words bothered him, but he simply couldn’t put his finger on it. Admittedly, he wasn’t pleased about her untimely absence, but Taylor had expressed that she had every intention of returning. He thought that maybe it was his concern over the Council finding and capturing her. It was an understandable fear, especially with the stories the remainder of the Alliance swapped over dinner. While the image of his mate painted with her enemy’s blood brought a smile to his face, the knowledge that it was against her will disturbed him. Yet, as Sebastian scanned over the page once more, he found that Taylor’s words simply didn’t sit right with him. With a huff, he tossed the letter onto the empty desk. Staring at that damn thing was not going to magically produce an answer. Turning his gaze to the untouched bed, he contemplated sleeping. It was not a necessity for him, but perhaps it would help to pass the time. Sebastian ran a gloved hand though his hair with a sigh. It wouldn’t be the same without his lovely mate. The bed would only feel empty if he laid down, and the blankets could never warm him the way Taylor did. A sad smile tugged at his lips. How strange for his life to change so drastically because of one human girl. Instead of the monotonous days serving his young master, he now lived as a free man with all the possibilities in the world. Yet, he found himself content at the side of the young woman. He enjoyed partaking in her ‘normal’ life. The walks in the garden where they strolled arm in arm. Curling up on the couch to watch TV or watching a movie as a ball of black and white fur shoved his way into their laps. Hmm…it had been quite some time since he had treated her to dinner. Perhaps a date would be in order when she returned.

            _How cruel fate has been to my beautiful mate,_ he thought quietly. _She is far too young to be fighting a war, and she has given far too much to those who resent her._

Glancing back to the desk, realization dawned over the Demon. Snatching the letter off the desk, Sebastian disappeared into the manor. As he flew down the halls, he noted that someone had repaired the building in his stead. Not that he was bothered by it. It was a relief that he wouldn’t need to waste time on it. Finding the door he was seeking, he raised his hand to knock on the dark wood but stopped. Vincent had made it clear he would not want to be disturbed. Crimson orbs hardened. No, he needed to know.

            The snowy Demon answered the door looking more than a little disheveled. He raised an eyebrow at his visitor as he leaned against the doorframe.

            “Can I help you?”

             Pleasantries were forgotten as Sebastian blurted out his question.

            “How old was Taylor when all of this started?”

            Startled, Vincent took a moment to process the butler’s question.

            “What specifically?” he inquired after a moment.

            “This war against the Council. When her powers first emerged. Just…when did she stop being normal?”

            The man was quiet as the taller Demon started to pace. Looking over his shoulder to check on his wife, Vincent stepped out into the hallway and softly closed the door before continuing.

            “She was sixteen when her powers emerged, but she managed to keep them hidden until a year later. A faction of Hunters attacked Black Rose Academy, and she transformed to fight them.” Vincent didn’t miss the twitch of the butler’s jaw. “Issues with the Council started not long after that. I believe she had just turned eighteen when we moved to the Hall of the Realms, and six months later we learned she had wiped out a village of Nymphs in the Glassica realm. I assume that was the first time Julia controlled her, but she didn’t use the collar until two years later. During that two year gap, Taylor and Shay and their school friends started to build an alliance among the Supernaturals. There was some resistance, of course, and Taylor fought her first battle against the Council at twenty. I’m sure you’ve heard people talking about the Battle of Crystal Springs.”

            Sebastian nodded weakly.

            “Her first and last battle. Not long after that, Julia found the collar and bent Taylor to her will. After a year of abuse at the hands of the Mages and the misery my son put her through…well, I think you know where I’m going with this.”

            The snowy Demon waited for Sebastian’s reaction. The monochrome butler had ceased his pacing, but his jaw worked under his pale flesh in agitation. A few minutes passed before he turned his ruby gaze to the King.

            “Why the hell was a _child_ leading a war against the Council?” He hissed.

            Vincent only sighed.

            “The Alliance was only held together by her influence. As you can already see, it is broken at best without her.”

            The Demon whirled on him.

            “Do you know what you and those damned idiots have done!?” Crimson eyes blazed with anger. “You’ve convinced a child that she is the only hope for the Supernatural world, and now, as a young woman, she is singlehandedly striking at the Council while you and all those other fools are too busy bickering with each other!”

            For once, Vincent was at a loss for words. Wasn’t that exactly what was happening right now? The young woman, feeling responsible for her memory wipes, left to save hostages to strengthen the Alliance. The other leaders sighed and grumbled when they spoke of the girl, blaming her for her impulsiveness and naivety for believing she could escape her destiny. The Demon scowled. What had they done?

            “She’s twenty-five right now,” Sebastian continued, his voice raising in volume. “All she wants to do is go to school and live a normal life! Why the hell should she be forced to serve you ungrateful bastards!? Didn’t the Council do that enough!?”

            “Sebastian-”

            The Demon let out a snarl.

            “No! I’m tired of watching my mate suffer!”

            “I understand.”

            The gentle voice of the woman in the doorway captured the attention of the two Demons. Detaching herself from the doorframe, Chrissy placed herself between the two before taking Sebastian’s hands in her own. Her crystal eyes reflected her genuine remorse, and the butler found himself calming in her presence.

            “Taylor is my daughter,” she said softly. “I took her in and raised her since she was ten. I never wanted her to hurt or cry, no more than you do. I agree with you, Sebastian; Taylor has no business in this war. She should be planning her wedding and starting a family.”

            Sebastian nodded in agreement.

            “I don’t like that she’s made it her mission to rescue everyone. In fact, there’s no need for her to. The only person out of the reach of the Alliance is Katrina Darksoul. Once we have her, I can ensure that Taylor can finally rest. Can you trust me on that?”

            Crimson eyes studied her for a moment.

            “How do you plan on stopping her?” he asked.

            Chrissy gave him a knowing grin.

            “I know Taylor better than she knows herself. I know who her next target will be after Darksoul.”


End file.
